An automated teller machine (ATM) device is an electronic device that provides customers of a financial institution with the capability to perform financial transactions. For example, a financial transaction may include a cash withdrawal, a deposit, a transfer of funds, obtaining account information, and/or the like. For some ATM devices, a customer may be identified by inserting a transaction card into the ATM device.